The Perfect Fairy Tale
by Secret Saturn
Summary: Serena gets bored.... What will Darien do?


Sailor Moon Mini's

Presents

"A Perfect Fairy Tale "

His newly wedded wife tugged on his arm and whined. "Darien! I'm bored! Take me Somewhere!" She complained. "Serena I have no money" Darien replied. "Well then take me for a walk!" Serena demanded. "I've worked all week Serena, I'm tired. Don't be so demanding, be thankful for what we have now, or I wont do anything. Try to add a please, stop whining and put a softer voice on. You sound like your five" Darien gave a big sigh. "But we haven't even kissed in a while" Serena said. "I gave you one last night" Darien reminded her. "But that's a long time 2 me and that was just a short good night kiss" Serena debated.

"Okay, I'll tell you what. I'll tell you a story" He suggested. "Darien don't you think I'm a little too old for stories?" Serena asked. "Would you rather be bored? You know, I have a book I need to finish up…." Darien grinned. "No go ahead" Serena said quickly. "But I need you too help me. Once upon a time, there was a girl name Serena. She ruled a beautiful kingdom with her parents. They were very successful and ruled every country in the world because they were fair and wanted them as there rulers. Every one, except Cleveland"

"But Cleveland's not a country" Serena laughed.

"Well now it is" Darien said.

"A wicked queen ruled over Cleveland and refused to give it up without war. The king and queen didn't want that, so, they left Cleveland alone. Unlike the queen and king, she was a selfish, stubborn old hag who cared for no one but herself. She was very cruel and would not let anyone leave the country because she loved to make people miserable"

"Quickly the queen grew very jealous of the power, wealth, and attention the royal family got, so she made an awful potion and contaminated the clouds. Soon every one fell to her rule, and everyone were miserable zombies, who had no control over there bodies. Everybody, except the queen, the king, and princess. Late one night while everyone was in bed, she crept upstairs to the queen and king's bedroom. She bent over and whispered, 'Now you can face the same pain, sorrow and loneliness I faced for years' She laughed and waved her hand over them. Then they disappeared. Where? To evil, dark dungeon, way below the wicked queen's castle. She then snuck to princess Serena's room."

*Serena layed down*

"But then Serena stirred and woke up. Serena saw the queen and got a sword that was beside her bed. Then stabbed her"

*Serena woke up in surprised and got an imaginary sword, then stabbed the imaginary wicked queen*

"But as the queen fell, she dropped a glass poison(Which was meant to and Serena caught a sniff of the aroma, and fell. Then the witch turned to dust"

*Serena falls on the couch*

"But the spells were not broken. In result, the whole world was a dark, powerless anarchy, which only chaos ruled the world"

"Well that wasn't a very good story, I actually do these things, even more extreme then this and I always beat chaos" Serena said. "Whoever said I was done?" Darien asked her. Serena sat quietly with a beaming smile so he could go on, expecting it to take an unexpected turn.

"But not all hope was lost. Serena had a friend, that no one knew about but her. But he was no fancy prince. He was just an orphan, more or less a street boy. Only, he didn't live on the streets, he lived underground, only to go out to steal food. That's why he wasn't effected. That's why nobody knew him. His name was Darien. He snuck out to see his long lost friend but he got more and more worried as he saw everyone miserable in this dark, cold world. He started to run and darted upstairs. To her room, and saw Serena on her bed."

" 'Serena! Serena!' He yelled in fear, shaking her. But she just layed there, motionless. 'Wake up! Wake up! You can't be gone! No..' He cried. 'I want to hear that beautiful voice, that calmed the seas, and see your glorious, long blonde hair that swayed with you anywhere you looked. I want to see those bright blue eyes that twinkle like the stars at night. Then when you walk, you are so serene and you walk very swiftly. Finally, I want to see your radiant smile just one more time. I…I..I love you Serena…' He whispered in her ear as tear drops fell. Finally he came closer to her and…"

*Darien kissed Serena passionately, letting all his love go through her*

"She woke up and her eyes filled up with tears, looking up at her long, lost love that she never realized what she always wanted was right in front of her. Then, the spells were broken. Then, they got married and lived happily ever after. The end" Darien ended. "Well that was beautiful sweetie, but our story is way better right?" She asked. "You having a beautiful, romantic, relationship on the moon, then having to find my long, lost love all over again, with troubles in our way, but we still seem to make a happily ever after? That sounds like my story… how is it better?" Darien teased. "You know our story's better" Serena smiled. "I know. Any story is better with you in it…" They paused for a moment, leaned closer to each other, Darien held Serena in his arms, and they kissed.

Okay I hoped you liked it...but I want to know, I said "layed" a few times and my program said it was wrong. But I've tried alot of things but it just won't do. Can anyone help me? Thank you!


End file.
